Fern (Sunset)
Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) Coding by NightStrike on the Heliosanctus‘ testing wiki for the special hybrids contest made by SunsetTheSkyWing0w0, do not steal or get pricked by needles. Appearance You walk through the Possibilty, noticing normal dragons. Suddenly, you notice a IceWing with mint-green scales. You pause to think. Fern is a dragoness with mint-green scales, like plants covered with snow. She sticks out like a yellow bird in between blue birds. Her tail is the tail of a LeafWing, a relatively thin tail with a leaf at the end fading into a light blue, the only part of her body that is close to blue. She has wings like a LeafWings, but the wings are more IceWing shaped. Her body is that of a IceWing, but slightly skinnier. Her head is that of a IceWing. Once you look up at her face, you notice that she has hazy-light blue eyes, almost white. This is because, she is indeed blind. Her horns are like a IceWings as well, but her spikes on her back are like a LeafWings. Her legs are shaped like a IceWings, but don‘t have all the spikes on them Personality Fern is usually moving in some shape, way, or form. Either her wings are twitching, or her talons are tapping on the ground. This bothers her, as she wants to portray herself as a violent, ‘stay away from me or I’ll stab your eyes’ kind of dragon. However, her entire look is totally parallel from that. If a dragon was killed, she would be the last dragon you would suspect. However, she is violent and the ‘stay away from me or I’ll stab your eyes‘ kind of dragon. She will occasionally growl and curse dirty words under her breath. If you dare injure her mother, Frost, or Mint SHE WILL STAB YOUR EYES! Fern is also a nature freak and loves nature (specifically plants) Abilities normal IceWing abilities, as well as normal LeafWing abilities. Other than that she’s a fAsT sWiFtY gAl. (she can’t control plants though) History When Fern hatched, her father immediately commented that Fern was a disgrace and should be strangled. Peppermint disagreed, saying that Fern was their daughter. Vine said that all LeafWings would hate her, but not Mint. The reason behind this is because Fern was born blind in one eye (she got the other blind eye later). Peppermint grumbled, and then named Fern. When she was naming Fern, she saw Fern wobble up to a dying plant that turned out to be a fern plant. Sadly, Fern watched the plant die in the freezing temperatures of the Ice Kingdom. (welp that’s How she got named lol) Up until Fern was 7, everything was happy. In these times, she was a happy ray of sunshine. She happily bounced around while Mint was in a corner, like the SHY DRAGON SHE IS. (no offense to that.) One day, Queen Snowfall called upon Fern’s family. Immediately, Snowfall banished Fern from the kingdom for no reason whatsoever. Fern was appalled; she had no reason to be kicked out whatsover. “I HATE ALL OF YOU!” Angrily, she flew out of the Ice Kingdom straight to Possibility. She set up a stand with samples of plants, hoping to make a small profit. However, she never made a profit whatsoever. She moved to the Scorpion Den, hoping she would at least have something to sell there. Fern started to sell weapons, and those were a huge hit. After 1 and 3 fourths years of doing it, she never had a problem. Until one day. A SandWing came up to Fern, asking if there were any daggers left. Fern replied with ‘No, there aren‘t any daggers left.’. The SandWing got mad. He hissed at her that there weren’t any other daggers and he demanded that she give him a dagger. Again, Fern replied with no. Suddenly, a barb hit directly into Fern’s good eye. She shrieked, and then passed out. A IceWing named Frost noticed her, and immediately took her to Possibility. Fern woke up in a bed, demanding were she was. Then she heard her. “Hello? You good?” It was Frost. Fern growled. ”Who are you..?” Fern asked. ”I’m Frost, a healer. Not official, but you know. I’m a healer.” She replied. “And by the way, your fully blind now.” Fern sighed. “Welp, that explains everything.” Fern responded. She tried to roll her eyes, but failed. “Also, I’m going to help you get better along with another dragon, Alpaca. Her eyes were sewn shut. I found her, and now I have taken her in.” Frost added. Fern has now settled in with Frost and Alpaca, and is quite happy. She is still kinda violent, but is better from her Scorpion Den days. Fern has also developed a major crush on Frost. She also can walk and fly while being blind. Relationships Alpaca Fern tolerates Alpaca, and views her as a clawmate. Alpaca is kind to Fern, And Fern is kind to Fern. They also bond through their loss of sight. One night, Fern and Alpaca sat on top of a hill, imagining the sunset. Fern described the aurora borealis to Alpaca. They both hate that they can’t see. -Best Friends- Frost: Fern appreciates this dragon very much, as she was the dragon who basically saved her. If it wasn’t for Frost, Fern would’ve probably died. They also get along very well, and Fern has devolved a crush on her. -Best Friends & Love Intrest- Trivia *Made for the special hybrids contest *There’s no more trivia ^.^ *don’t steal or edit Gallery none atm Category:LeafWings Category:IceWings Category:Disabled Characters